Communication systems using twisted-pair copper wire technologies such as digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies, wireless technologies such as those defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard, satellite technologies and/or coaxial cable technologies are commonly utilized to provide Internet-related services to subscribers such as homes and/or businesses (also referred to herein collectively and/or individually as users, customers and/or customer premises). For example, a communication company and/or service provider may utilize a plurality of modems (e.g., a plurality of DSL, coaxial and/or wireless modems) implemented at a central location (e.g., a central office, a vault, a coaxial cable head-end, a wireless access point, etc.) to provide communication services to a plurality of residential gateways (RGs) located at respective customer premises. In general, a central-site modem receives broadband service content from, for example, a backbone server and forms downstream signals to be transmitted to respective customer-premises RGs. Each RG may subsequently deliver all or any portion(s) of a received downstream signal to respective customer-premises devices associated with the RG. Likewise, the central-site modem receives an upstream signal from each of the RGs and/or customer-premises devices associated with the RGs and provides the data transported in the upstream signal to the backbone server.